Return to the Digital World - Part of the Digital Love Series
by PunkPrincess9493
Summary: Summary in the First Chapter.
1. All-Star

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Summary:** It's been five years since the DigiDestined saved the world and said goodbye to their Digital partners; however it seems that the Digital World is in need of their help once again right when a childhood friend of Ken's transfer into the Teens' high school. Davis finds himself crushing over the girl and Ken is extremely happy to have his Childhood Friend back in his life, but Kari and the others don't trust her. Could they be right? Could Naoko possibly be involved with the new evil taking over the Digital World or will she surprise them all?

**Return to the Digital World**

**Chapter One: All-Star**

* * *

_"I'm going to miss you, BG." A DigiDestined by the name of Naoko Yamada said to her partner hugging them._

_ "I'm going to miss you too, Nao. Come visit me when you can." BlackGatomon said hugging her partner._

_ "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Naoko said crying. "How will I face them without you beside me?" The Brunette felt a paw against her face._

_ "Come on. You know you don't need me by your side. You'll be fine in high school. You're a Black Belt in Kendo. You also know Ninjutsu, Judo and Jiu-Jutsu. Don't tell me that you need me." The Black Cat Digimon said with a smile wiping her partner's tears away with her paws._

_ Naoko smiled, hugging her partner and best friend tightly. "You're right; I'll do fine without you. Thanks for the encouragement, BG. I love you."_

_ "Anytime, Nao; I love you too." BlackGatomon said before the two parted their separated ways._

Naoko sighed. BlackGatomon had been right. The Digidestined of Darkness had been fine these past five years without the other, but now she was going into a new high school after her family had moved because they had decided it was time to move _Kuro Neko _to a bigger place. Although it orginally started out as a cafe _Kuro Neko_ had become so popular that Naoko's father, Hayato, thought it was time to turn it into a restaurant thus why they had moved.

"Come on, Nao. It's no big deal. It's just a new school." Naoko said to herself adjusting her messenger bag on her shoulder before she headed towards the school.

When Naoko got in the school she felt people staring at her. It was probably due to the fact she looked like trouble. She had crimson stripes in her ebony mid-back long hair; her right eyebrow was pierced and there was a scar over her left eye that went from her nostril to the corner of her eyebrow. Before she had met BlackGatomon, Naoko would often get into many fights, which she would often obtain injuries like the one across her eye from which was now cloudy yet for some reason she could still see out of it.

Feeling self-conscious of her eye she pulled down her black, crimson and dark grey goggles over her eyes. Her goggles where like her security blanket, she had bought them shortly after meeting BlackGatomon because they matched her D-3.

Naoko looked at her schedule. Her first class was gym, which brightened up her spirits a bit and then looked at her locker number. "428." She looked to her left and frowned. "Great, I'm not even near it." She sighed before starting to walk down the hallway. Eventually finding her locker a couple lockers down from someone she was slightly familiar with. Her eyes widened as her eyes came in contact with the others. She quickly turned away to focus on opening her locker. Naoko wanted to personalize her locker a bit before the bell rang.

After only a couple of minutes, she was finally able to get it open. Naoko readjusted her messenger bag as she put it in her locker for a few minutes before pulling Gothic magnetic mirror, a drawing of BG she had done awhile back, a few other pictures, a dry erase board and some accessory bins. She placed them in her locker where she wanted them to go before taping up her pictures.

When she was done she looked at her schedule again to see what books she needed for class before shoving the books that she wouldn't need until after break into her locker. The bell soon rang; Naoko closed her locker and locked it before she headed off to gym.

The Brunette walked into the Girl's Locker room introducing herself to the PE teacher before she was told where her locker was. She quickly got dressed, feeling the eyes of the other girls staring at her scars as she did so.

After dealing with the stares of the girls for as long as she could she turned around and glared at the nearest one, Their eyes widened before the turned around to their locker. Naoko then readjusted her goggles before walking into the gym. She stopped outside of the Girl's Locker room and leaned against the wall besides the door.

Only a couple of minutes passed by before the rest of the girls passed by her along with the teacher, who blew her whistle telling the students that class had started. Naoko lifted her goggles up on her head making eye contact with the boy she had seen earlier; Ken Ichijouji. It was sort of strange seeing the other after all these years considering that her older brother, Shouta had been best friends with Ken's older brother, but Naoko was sure there had always been something a bit more between their brothers than the two let on.

Naoko gave a shy smile to Ken before waving at the Ex-Boy Genius. It was then that she noticed the dark auburn haired boy standing next to him that had goggles upon his head. She watched curiously as he whispered something into Ken's ear. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Ken roll his eyes.

Naoko turned her head however towards the teacher when she heard her mention something about running. She then followed the other students towards the track.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ken Ichijouji stood on the other side of the gym, blinking in surprise as he saw Naoko Yamada who he had seen earlier, but hadn't gotten a good look at to see if it had really been her or not. Naoko's older brother, Shouta had been best friends with his brother, Sam before he passed away. So, the two used to hang out a lot when they were little, but their friendship stopped when Sam died.

Ken smiled as Naoko waved and waved back. He suddenly felt hot breath on his ear. "Who's that, a fan girl?" Ken rolled his eyes at Davis.

"No, she's an old friend. Her brother was friends with Sam. We used to hang out a lot until Sam passed away." Ken told his best friend as the two followed everyone out down to the track.

Once they got to the track and everyone was lined up on the starting line the teacher blew her whistle singling them to go. Ken and Davis broke out into a running start; soon they were at the head of the group being the fastest in their class before they saw someone run past them. "What the?" Davis said in shock as he looked at the girl that had just passed them. Ken and Davis stood there in shock at the fact that they had been passed by.

"Wow, I forgot how fast of a runner, Naoko was, but I didn't remember her ever being faster than me." Ken said looking at Davis before the two started running again.

Naoko was the first one to finish the four laps around the track followed by Ken and Davis. She was talking to the teacher when Ken and Davis finished. "So, you'll think of joining the track team then?"

"Yes, as long as there isn't any conflict with Soccer." Naoko said as she went to the drinking fountain to get a drink of water.

Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as her PE shirt clung to her breast. Davis stared at her in amazement as he turned to Ken. "What did you say her name was again?"

Ken chuckled watching as his best friend stared at Naoko. "Naoko Yamada."


	2. Appoligizing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.

**Return to the Digital World**

**Chapter Two: Apologizing**

* * *

The Bell rang as Ken and Davis made their way to the Soccer Field. "Sorry we're late, Coach. Class got let out late."

"Oh, that's fine, Davis. Naoko was just helping the rest of the team practice. Although it seems she's too much for them." The Coach laughed as Davis and Ken looked at the bench to see some of their teammates pretty well beaten up. "Davis, why don't you go practice with her, surely you'll be able to take practicing with her easier than the others."

Davis looked at the bench to see that Naoko was also sitting there, but instead on the ground. She was sitting with her legs crossed with the ball in-between them as she was texting on her cellphone that had a purple butterfly phone charm attached to it. He noticed that the girl didn't have her eyebrow piercing in and that she had her hair up in a high ponytail, however her goggles where still over her eyes.

Naoko looked up and smiled at Davis before she put her phone back in her bag. She walked over to him, whispering into his ear. "Let's see how you go up against a Star Athlete you aren't used to working with, a female one at that." She said with a smirk before walking away.

Ken looked at Davis watching as a deep blush appeared on his best friend's cheeks. "What did she say to you?" He asked, but didn't end up getting a reply as the Coach blew his whistle.

In the end Naoko had kicked the ball into Davis' face six times and five times in the stomach, the last being in the groin. "Shit, Davis I'm so sorry." The Brunette said trying to comfort the boy who just had a soccer ball attack his groin while some of his teammates where just laughing. Worse of all Kari, T.K., Yolei and Cody had seen it. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow I swear." She said kneeling beside Davis while Ken was on the other side.

"Naoko, your bag is making noises." One of their teammates said as Naoko rushed over to her bag. She took out a device hiding it from everyone else as she checked it.

"I have to go, Coach. I'm really sorry about that, Davis. As I said I'll make it up to you tomorrow." The Girl said pulling her hair out of its ponytail as she grabbed her bag and ran off.

"So, who was that?" Yolei asked when Ken brought Davis over to the others.

"Her name is Naoko Yamada; she's a childhood friend of mine. Seems her family moved to Odaiba from Tamachi. I haven't seen her since Sam passed away. Supposedly she was a Star Athlete at Tamachi High." Ken said as he sat Davis on the bench.

"Sorry to say this Ken, but I don't trust her. There is something about her that just seems off." Kari said to Ken.

"Yeah, she does seem to be a bit different from the last time I saw her, but maybe she's just grown up. Plus at least now we know that Davis doesn't have a crush on you by the way he was looking at Nao." Davis punched Ken in the arm.

"Shut up, Ken. I don't like Naoko." He said blushing.

"That blush on your face says otherwise, Davis." T.K. said earning a glare from the Goggle-eyed Boy.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day at the school during lunch Davis found a note sticking to his locker.

**Dear Davis,**

** I'm so sorry about yesterday. That was the first time that ever happened. Like I told you I'd make it up to you. I asked Ken last night on the phone about what you liked. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it for you. Meet me at my locker. It's 428.**

Davis blinked. _'Isn't Ken's 422?'_ He thought ripping the note off his locker as he walked down the hallway.

When he got there he saw Naoko talking to Ken with what looked to be a slightly jealous Yolei standing behind him. Naoko smiled, waving at him.

Davis walked over to Naoko as she thrust a box into his arms. "Here you go. I hope you enjoy, it, Daisuke-kun." Davis blushed hearing his real name said followed by Kun.

"Uh, thanks." He said looking at the box in his arms. It appeared to be a bento box, but was much larger than your average bento box.

"Ken told me you loved noodles. So, I made you my specialty; Stamina Udon. It's also good for you since you're a soccer player after all. I also ended up making Ken-chan some since I accidentally made too much. I ended up making three dishes of it instead of two like I planned." Naoko said handing a bento box to Ken as well.

"Oh, thanks, Nao." Ken said blushing at being called Ken-chan. The Brunette with the crimson stripes just grinned.

"No problem." Naoko said as she took another bento box out for herself. "There is also some Sushi and Dango for Dessert." She said with a smile.

"Wow, you went all out to make it up to Davis didn't you?" Ken said with a smirk watching his best friend blush bright red.

"Of course I did. I felt really bad about what happened yesterday. I know that it must have hurt. Contrary to belief Girls can get hurt down there too. It's called the Pubic Bone. Hurts like hell." Ken laughed at Naoko's words.

"Come on, Ken let's go eat." Yolei finally said interrupting his laughter.

"Alright, thanks for the bento, Nao." He said as he was pulled away from Naoko and Davis leaving the two alone.

Naoko giggled. "I think Ken-chan's girlfriend is jealous of me." She said staring at Davis. "By the way I like your goggles. They fit you really well."

Davis blushed. "Thanks, I like yours too."

Naoko jumped when something in her bag went off. "Oh, it seems that's my cue to go. I have some business to take care. Enjoy your Lunch, Daisuke-kun." She said grabbing her bag and running off.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"She just ran off when her phone went off; sounds weird to me." Kari said as she ate her sandwich.

"She probably had something important to do. I really wish you guys wouldn't me so mistrusting of her. I have known her since we were little kids." Ken said eating the bento Naoko had made for him.

"Yeah, but you haven't seen her in forever. Who knows what she's into now days? I mean why is she always wearing those goggles over her face?" Yolei said.

T.K. was about to say something when Davis' phone alerted him he had a text message.

"It's Tai. He says that the Digital World is in trouble, again." Davis said looking up from his phone.

"So, what are we supposed to do about it? We still have three more classes still until the end of school." T.K. said.

All of the older DigiDestined were now in College. Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzy were all attending Odaiba University; Tai, Matt and Sora were all juniors except for Izzy while Mimi was attending a Culinary School in the States and Joe was finishing up at Medical School.

"We are supposed to meet them at Izzy's house after school." Davis said before putting his phone away as the bell rang.

* * *

**Shout Outs**

_**IrishDreamer4**_


	3. I'm Going Digital

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Return to the Digital World**

**Chapter Three: I'm Going Digital**

* * *

The Digidestined arrived at Izzy's home an hour after school had ended. "There you guys are. I was wondering how long it was going to take you guys." Izzy said as he prepared to send the group off to the Digital World. A young woman was lying on his bed wearing a purple spaghetti strap tank top with blue shorts, in her lap was the same kind of laptop Izzy had except it was orange instead of yellow. She had shoulder length light brown hair with a bright orange bow in it, covering her chocolate brown eyes where a pair of orange rectangle glasses.

The group stood there staring at her for a while before Izzy spoke. "Hana, can you come here for a sec I'm having problems opening a portal to the Digital World." The girl moved her laptop to the side and walked over to Izzy. The teens were surprised when the genius had asked for help. Was Hana some type of genius as well?

Hana moved Izzy's mouse around and typed on it with her face scrunched up in confusion. "I can't get it open either, Sweetheart." She said biting at her lip. The teens looked at each other in surprise. "We can try from mine and see what happens." Hana said as Izzy handed her the device he used to open to the Digital World.

The Teens then stared at Izzy. "We'll leave you alone. Since I know you work better in private." Izzy said pushing the teens out into the living room.

"So, who is she, where did you meet her, how long have you two been dating and how does she know about the Digital World?" Kari was the first to ask.

Izzy blushed. "Her name is Hana Sato; I met her when I was in my last year of high school. We've been dating for one year and six months. She knows of the Digital World because I introduced her to Tentomon about a month ago." He told the group of teens. "Everything had been fine then."

Hana came out shortly later with her laptop and set it on the kitchen table. "There are no open portals." The Brunette said worried as she looked at her boyfriend. "I mean none, anywhere. I looked all over the world and I couldn't find a single one. It seems the Digital world is in more trouble than we thought." Hana said adjusting her glasses.

Then suddenly she heard a beep go off on her computer. "It seems someone was able to open one." Hana said as she connected to the portal. "Okay, the portal's ready." She said turning around smiling.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

As soon as the Digidestined arrived in the Digital World they saw that the sky was covered in Darkness. "Davis over here, you can't let her see you." Davis heard Veemon say to him. They quickly hid seeing Lilithmon.

Lilithmon flew over the trees inspecting them. "Lilithmon, what are you doing?" Lilithmon turned around to face Lucemon.

"I thought I heard one of the partners of the digidestined. I guess I was wrong. Shall we head back to the castle, my love?" She said flying over to Lucemon.

"Yes, let's and don't worry about those digimon and their partners. Beelzemon will take care of them." Lucemon said as he and Lilithmon flew away.

Once they were sure it was safe to come out of hiding the digimon hugged their partners. "Oh Kari, it's been horrible. They just came out of nowhere. All the digimon are in a panic." Gatomon said hugging her partner.

"The Seven Demon Lords already captured Gabumon, Biyomon and Palmon. Agumon, Tentomon and Gomamon are all in hiding. It seems they are going after all the Partners of the Digidestined. They've also captured Betamon, Floramon and Unimon; Michael, Catherine and Anna's digimon." Armadillomon said as Cody was holding him.

"Who are the Seven Demon Lords?" Davis asked.

"The Seven Demon Lords are based off of the Seven Deadly Sins. Lucemon is Pride, Leviamon is Envy, Daemon is Wrath, Belphemon is Sloth, Barbamon is Greed, Beelzemon is Gluttony and Lilithmon is Lust. They've taken over the Digital World with the help of many of the Virus Type Digimon." Armadillomon answered.

"At the moment there is nothing we can really do, mostly because we need to come up with a plan to defeat the Seven Demon Lords." Patamon said.

"Patamon is right we need to come up with a plan and learn more about the Seven Demon Lords before we go into battle." Davis said.

"Patamon and I recently discovered that there is a DigiEgg of Darkness, although we weren't able to find out who the holder of it is yet or the Crest of Darkness. We do however know they are in Japan. If we find them then we might have a better chance at defeating the Seven Demon Lords." Gatomon said.

"Unless they have been brain washed by the Seven Demon Lords." Veemon said which earned him a smack over the head from Gatomon.

"Don't even say something like that." She said.

"Alright, I suggest we return to the Human World then." Kari said as she held Gatomon.

Unknowingly a pair of yellow eyes was spying on them in the distance.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Davis noticed Naoko hadn't brought her goggles with her and the entire time she made sure her hair covered her left eye. He decided to confront her about it in Chemistry.

"Hey Naoko, where's your goggles?" He asked as he sat next to her in class.

Naoko blushed, quickly pulling her hair over her left eye. "I accidently forgot them at home." She said with a sigh looking at Davis nervously. "You can't see it can you?" She asked him suddenly.

He blinked confused by Naoko's question. "See what exactly?"

"My left eye, I was involved in accident when I was younger so it looks all funky. That's why I wear my goggles because I get self-conscious about it." The Brunette girl continued to fidget with her hair until she heard Davis moving. Naoko looked to her right to see Davis removing his goggles from his head and handing them to her.

"Here you can borrow them then." Naoko stared at the hand that was extended toward her with a pair of goggles in them. Her right eye widened in surprise.

"Oh thank you so much, Davis. You don't know how much I appreciate this." She said grabbing the goggles and quickly slipping them over her eyes before kissing Davis on the cheek. "Really I appreciate it. After practice today how about you and Ken come over to my house for snacks. That way I can grab my goggles then return yours to you after I put mine on."

Davis blushed bright red when Naoko kissed him. _'She just kissed my cheek and she's inviting me over to her house. Well, she said Ken too, but I don't really mind. I can't believe she kissed my cheek though.'_ Davis thought in a daze.

"Davis, do you want to be my lab partner?" Davis blinked as one of his classmates stood next to his stool twirling a strand of hair around her finger. The glare she threw at Naoko didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Yumi, please return to your seat. Your Lab Partners have already been chosen for you. You'll be partnered with Ren." The class burst into laughter as Yumi's mouth gaped open. "I don't want to be partnered with that loser." She whispered to herself pouting as she sat next to the nerd.

"Naoko since you are new here and seemed to know Davis pretty well I'll partner you up with him." Naoko giggled quietly seeing Yumi's reaction.

It was then that Davis realized he didn't know what the assignment was, but when he turned around to tell Naoko she was already fast at work. He was amazed at how graceful she did everything. He then noticed her fingers, they were long, nimble and fast like a pianist. She then turned to him. Naoko blushed seeing Davis staring at her.

"I'm guessing you don't know what we are supposed to do then?" She asked suddenly. Davis just shook his head as Naoko then started to explain the assignment.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Ken and Davis arrived on the Soccer Field later that day, they found Naoko sitting on the bench while their teammates were practicing, it seemed strange. Just from the past two days, Davis could tell that Naoko loved Soccer. The strength and power that she put in the game was astonishing. Getting closer he saw the ice pack on her right leg was on the bench with her and an ice pack was over her ankle.

"Naoko, what happened?" Davis asked setting his bag down next to her's. The next thing he noticed was his goggles weren't around her eyes, but hanging around her neck. Naoko looked up at Davis, her mismatched eyes staring into his chocolate ones. He gasped making Naoko quickly bury her face into her overly large black Skull hoodie. "I'm sorry, Naoko. I didn't mean to. I was just surprised that's all. In fact I think it looks pretty cool." He said trying to reassure her that he didn't care about her messed up eye.

She looked back up with a small smile on her face. "Thanks Daisuke." Naoko said quietly blushing which in turn made Davis blush. Ken just stood there smirking at their behavior until he spoke up.

"So, what did happen to your ankle, Nao?" Ken asked the girl.

"I got in a fight with Yumi Sato. She got the worst of it though. I think I ended breaking her nose, I know that I defiantly give her a black eye. I didn't get in trouble though because Ren was there and saw her throw the first punch. This is actually the first fight I've been in the past three years. I used to get into them a lot when I was younger." Naoko said before the coached yelled at Ken and Davis to get to practice. "Hey, Ken do you want to come over to my house later? I invited Davis too. I bet Mom, Dad and Shouta will be happy to see you."

"Sorry, I can't I already have plans. I'm taking Yolei on a date tonight." Ken said before they started practice.

Naoko watched from the sidelines when her sister, Emi, sat next to her. Naoko blinked in surprise seeing her little sister at her high school. "Hey Emi, what are you doing here?"

"This is my high school too, silly. Remember I'm a freshman this year." Emi said to Naoko.

"Oh yeah, that's right I completely forgot. Cody is a freshman too right?" Emi nodded her head. "Why aren't you with him then?" She asked her little sister.

"It turns out two of Cody's friends are on the same team as you and he wanted to come watch. He's in the bathroom right now though. When he is done I'll introduce you to him." Emi said as she watched Naoko's teammates practice. Emi had met first met her boyfriend nine years ago when she started doing Kendo. Last year, she confessed her feelings to him, but the two decided to wait until they were in high school to start dating. Emi had been so happy when she heard they were moving Odaiba which meant she would be going to the same school as her boyfriend and see him a lot more. They had been dating two months when this happened.

"I'm really happy for you, Emi." Naoko said kissing her sister's forehead.

"Hey Nao, you're not wearing your goggles." Emi said when she realized this. Naoko blushed.

"Yeah, I forgot them at home. I was borrowing a friend's of mine, but just a little while ago they saw me without the goggles on and said my eye looked cool." She explained as she saw a young boy with short brown hair and brown eyes sit next to Emi.

"Naoko's your sister?" He said suddenly. Naoko blinked in surprised.

"Emi never told you?"

"No, but I heard about you from Davis and Ken. I'm Cody Hida. It's nice to meet you." Cody said introducing himself and shaking Naoko's hand.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you finally, Cody." She said smiling. It was then that Cody came to the conclusion that perhaps he and the others had been wrong about Naoko. From what Emi had told him, Naoko was the sweetest, most kind-hearted girl there was. However there still seemed to be more about Naoko than she let on, like how she injured her eye.

* * *

**Shout Outs**

_**Goldwargreymon**_

_**alkizor**_


	4. Lips of an Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Return to the Digital World**

**Chapter Four: Lips of an Angel**

* * *

Naoko and Davis walked into her family's restaurant. "Welcome back, imouto. Where's Emi? Did she go to Cody's house today?" Behind the cash register stood a tall, lean young man, he was helping a costumer. "Arigato, please come again." He said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I brought a friend over." Naoko said as the young man closed the restaurant until dinner time. This young man was Shouta Yamada, Naoko's gay older brother. Shouta had gone to Culinary School for a while mostly due the family business, but soon got tired of it. Now he was working on getting his Cosmetologist License. He was very good at it.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Naoko's Older Brother, Shouta." Shouta said extending his hand outwards to Davis.

"I'm Davis Motimaya, nice to meet you too." Davis said shaking Shouta's hand.

"Hey, Nao can you play the Piano tonight? Our entertainment for tonight cancelled at the last minute." Shouta then looked at Davis before looking at his sister. "Or do you have plans for tonight?" Naoko blushed.

"No, I'm free, although I'm probably going to be a little rusty." Naoko turned to look at Davis. "Do want to listen to me practice the piano?" She said with a smile.

"Sure." Davis said a little surprised because of what he had thought of Naoko's fingers earlier.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

That night Davis saw a whole entire different part of Naoko.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight you will have the pleasure of listening my daughter, Naoko play the piano for you." Mr. Yamada said. Davis sat at the counter with Shouta and Emi. Davis watched Naoko walk to the stage that was in the middle of the restaurant. On the stage was a Cherrywood Grand Piano. Davis eyes widened at how beautiful Naoko looked that night. In her hair was a crimson headband with a bow on it that matched her long elegant red dress, her lips were painted red, a heart shaped eyepatch was over her left eye while on her right she wore silver eye shadow. She was absolutely beautiful.

"This first song is called Hijo De La Luna by Mecano." Naoko said before she started to play after ten seconds she started to sing.

_Tonto el que no entienda_

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer_

_Llorando pedia_

_Al llegar el dia_

_Desposar un cale_

_Tendras a tu hombre piel morena_

_Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena_

_Pero a cambio quiero_

_El hijo primero_

_Que le engendres a el_

_Que quien su hijo inmola_

_Para no estar sola_

_Poco le iba a querer_

Davis stared in wonder at the girl while she sang and played the piano. "She's so talented." He said to no one in particular.

_Estribillo_

_ Luna quieres ser madre_

_ Y no encuentras querer_

_ Que te haga mujer_

_ Dime luna de plata_

_ Que pretendes hacer_

_ Con un niño de piel_

_ Hijo de la Luna_

_ De padre canela nació un niño_

_ Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_

_ Con los ojos grises_

_En vez de aceituna_

_Nino albino de luna_

_Maldita su estampa_

_Este hijo es de un payo_

_Y yo no me lo cayó_

Shouta saw the way that Davis looked at his sister and smiled. He was happy to see that his sister had found love at last, even if his sister was oblivious to her friend's feelings for her. The time would come when she realized that Davis had developed feelings beyond friendship for her even though they had only known each other for three days.

_Estribillo_

_Gitano al créese deshonrado_

_ Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano_

_¿De quien es el hijo?_

_ Me has engañado fijo_

_ Y de muerte la hirió_

_ Luego se hizo al monte_

_ Con el niño en brazos_

_ Y allí le abandono_

_Estribillo_

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena_

_Será porque el niño este de buenas_

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguara la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna_

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguara la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna_

Naoko got up and bowed as the audience clapped. "Thank you, I'll be back to perform in a little bit." She said as she walked over to Davis. "Did you like the performance?"

"You are so talented, Naoko." Davis said amazed. Naoko blushed, giggling.

"Thank You, Davis. I'm glad you think so." She said as her mother handed her a bottle of water. Naoko went to take a drink when she saw Ken enter with Yolei, Cody and another couple. "Look it's your friends, Davis."

Davis watched as his friends walked into the restaurant, Ken, Yolei, Kari and T.K. all sat at a table while Cody walked over to Emi and gave her a kiss on the cheek making the girl blushed. "I guess he decided to take Yolei here for their date, but I wonder why T.K. and Kari are here too."

Naoko finished drinking her water and handed it back to her mother. "Why don't you go see. I have to head back to the stage for the next performance anyways." Davis watched at Naoko walked away before he made his way over to his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis asked.

"Ken told use you were at Naoko's place and we wanted to know if you were safe or not." Kari said.

Davis rubbed his temples staring at Kari. "For the last time there is nothing bad about, Naoko. It really pisses me off that you don't trust her. Cody trusts her now although that's probably because he found out Naoko is his Girlfriend's Elder Sister. I wish you guys would really just give her a chance."

"Nee-chan!" Emi's voice was heard as Davis turned around to see Naoko passed out on the stage.

"Not again. Shouta call the ambulance!" Mrs. Yamada said rushing to her Daughter's side. Davis watched with widened eyes at the scene before him as Mrs. Yamada performed CPR on Naoko.

Davis ended up falling backwards, Ken catching him. "Nao."


	5. What Makes You Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Return to the Digital World**

**Chapter Five: What Makes You Beautiful**

* * *

"I'm glad that you were finally able to get a new heart, Nao." Midori said handing Naoko her favorite drink, Creamy Melon Soda.

"Me too, now I'll be able to push myself even harder with sport activities without worrying that my heart might give out on me." Naoko said with a smile as she drank the soda.

Last night when Naoko had gone to go perform on the stage again at her Family's restaurant her heart had suddenly stopped and she was rushed to the hospital. Luckily they were able to get it to start up again while in the ambulance and when they arrived at the hospital, her family was told they had finally found a replacement heart for the girl, she went into surgery that night.

"Yes, I know how hard it has been on you trying to limit your sports activities since we found out that your heart condition got worse, but now you won't have to worry about that. You'll also get to eat foods you weren't able to before now, huh?" Midori said holding Naoko's hand. She looked into Naoko's eyes adoringly.

"Senpai, you're embarrassing me." Naoko said blushing.

"And how am I embarrassing you, my Little Child of Darkness?" Midori said giggling kissing Naoko's temple.

"Yamada Naoko, where is her room?" The two girls suddenly heard from the hallway.

"Davis, calm down." Midori smirked at this.

"Aw, does my kohai have a boyfriend now?" Midori asked Naoko still holding her hand.

Naoko blushed bright red. "No, but I hope that I might have one soon." Midori grinned at this.

"So, you do have feelings for him and plan to confess soon, hm?" She asked.

Naoko was about to respond to her senpai when Davis ran into the room with Ken behind him.

"Naoko!" Davis said glomping the poor girl. "Are you okay? What happened last night? I was so worried about you during..aaah!" Davis screamed as Midori picked him off of Naoko.

"Don't go glomping her like that. She's still recovering from surgery." Midori said glaring at Davis like the protective senpai she was.

"Surgery, what did you have surgery for, Nao?" Ken asked Naoko walking over next to Davis.

"I got a new heart." Naoko grinned. "Remember when I was a little girl and I had trouble with my heart." Ken nodded his head. "Well, two years ago it got worse so I had to be more careful with what I did. So, I couldn't play soccer at my full potential anymore, but now I can." Naoko said smiling at Davis.

"That's wonderful, Nao." Ken said with a smile.

"I know. I'll be able to beat you two more thoroughly this time." Naoko said giggling.

Midori smiled as she watched Naoko. She was happy to see her Kohai in such high spirits. "Nao-chan, I'm going to go get some coffee from the cafeteria. Do you want me to bring you back something, Darling?" The Dark Brunette said getting up from her chair. "Here Davis you can have my seat." Midori snickered.

"Something small would be fine, Maybe some jello." Naoko told her senpai before Midori left.

"Well, I have to go. I'm taking Yolei out on another date." Ken said.

"Okay, see you on Monday unless I see you sometime this weekend." Davis told Ken waving goodbye to the genius before he left.

"Hey, do you want to see the stitches?" Naoko said grinning widely as Davis sat in the chair next to her bed.

"But wouldn't it be in between your breasts?" Davis said blushing.

"Relax I'm wearing a bra, Daisuke-kun." Naoko said with a smile slipping her medical gown over her head. Davis blinked at the bra she was wearing. It was a light pink bra with white lace and a hook in the front. He had never seen a bra like it before.

"What kind of bra is that?" He asked confused. Naoko giggled.

"Your sister doesn't have any bras like this?" She asked him.

"No, she…wait, how do you know about my sister? I haven't told you about her."

"Ken told me. I wanted to know more about you. Her name's Jun, right?" Naoko asked sitting there in her bra.

"Uh, yeah, sometimes she leaves her bras in the wash when I go to do mine and I've never seen ones that look like that before. I mean I understand that's supposed to be a sexy bra, but why is the clasp in the front?"

Naoko giggled. "It's so it's easier to unclasp it. It's called a Front Close Bra." Naoko said smiling as she unclasped the hook even though it wasn't really necessary since the stitching was above the clasp.

Davis stared at it for a while before he caught himself actually staring at her actual breast. "They're nice." He said absentmindly before slapping his hand over his mouth. Naoko busted into giggles at this.

"I'm glad you think so, Davis." She said with a smile as she clasped her bra back together and slipped on her medical gown.

"So, what's your relationship with her?" Davis asked suddenly talking about Midori.

"She's my Senpai. We went to Elementary School together, but then her family moved to Odaiba when she started junior high because her father got a job at Odaiba University. I was really sad to see her go, but we would talk anytime we got. Then when she got her driver's license she came and surprised me at my house for my birthday. I was so happy to see her again. Now we get to see each other all the time since we moved to Odaiba. She's also been helping me in subjects I still don't understand all that much. She makes fun of me for it sometimes because of how high my IQ is yet I still have some problems with Pre-Calculus so I need her help."

Davis' eyes widened. "You're in Pre-Cal?" His mouth opened in surprise.

"Ya, my IQ is 150." Naoko said like it was no big deal. "Obviously I try not to show it, but sometimes when it comes to a test I end up getting a higher grade than I meant to." She giggled at the look on Davis' face as Midori came back into the room carrying a cup of coffee for herself and a bowl of pudding for Naoko.

"They didn't have any jello so I got you some Vanilla pudding instead since I know you prefer it over Chocolate or Tapioca." Midori said handing the pudding over to Naoko. "Anyways, I have to get going. I have a date with Tai tonight." Midori said sipping her coffee.

"Wait, as in Tai Kamiya?" Davis asked Midori.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. We just recently started dating. I guess you know him then?"

"Yeah, he's my Senpai; at least I guess you can call him that. I'm friends with his little sister, Kari." Davis told Midori.

"Oh, really? That's cool. Anyways, I got to go. Good luck, Nao." Midori said to Naoko with a wink before she left.

Davis turned back to Naoko seeing her blush bright red. "What did she mean by Good Luck?" He asked her confused.

"It's nothing. Just something I told her between two girls." She said with a small smile. _'Just tell him already. He probably feels the same or else he wouldn't have been so worried over you.'_ Naoko's conscious told her. "Hey, Davis can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure go ahead." Davis said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Do you think I'm beautiful even after seeing my eye and all my scars?" She asked brushing the hair out of her eyes.

Davis' eyes widened in surprised caught off guard by the question. "I, um yeah of course I think you're beautiful, Naoko." He said flustered.

"You aren't just saying that to make feel better about them are you?" Naoko asked seriously staring into Davis' eyes.

"No, I mean it. I think your fucking gorgeous, Naoko." Davis said getting even more flustered.

Naoko smirked. "Prove it to me then." She told Davis staring into his eyes.

"How should I do that?" He said with a gulp.

Naoko touched her lips as she spoke. "Kiss me." She replied.

Davis nibbled at his bottom lip before getting out of the chair and walking over to Naoko's bed. He took a deep breath before he planted his lips on hers. It felt like heaven with her lips moving against his. Her hands went up into his hair as she pulled him closer.

After several minutes of just kissing, Davis slowly slid his tongue across Naoko's bottom lip asking for entrance into her wet, hot cavern. It was quickly accepted as their tongues brushed against each other, shivers running through their bodies as they did so. The kiss was sloppy, but enjoyable. It soon came to end as the two had to break apart for air. "Best First Kiss Ever."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What did you all think? Midori is from _The Artist and the Soccer Player_ by the way. I thought I'd feature in this chapter. Also yes that was Naoko's first kiss ever. Hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to make sure to get this done. I was going to finish it for when I woke up in the morning, but was too determined to get this chapter finished and uploaded. Anyways, can't wait to hear some reviews.

* * *

**Shout Outs**

_**Kyroshiro – Thanks for the Favorite.**_


End file.
